User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Newcomer Ideas
And here's a list of ideas: *'Captain Toad' (Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker): I am HYPED for this game and thus, I bet my belief in Captain Toad. Now, as you all probably know: The little guy can't jump because of his backpack. So here's my idea how he could work: His Neutral Special is called Random Throw - he picks something out of his backpack and throws it. Now, with every object, his backpack becomes lighter and lighter. Thus, his recovery and jump ability gets better while he loses weight. In return, with his Down Special Pick-Up, he can pick up items or objects he threw and pack them into his backpack. However, this move will only work when Toad holds an object. Toad can keep up to ten objects in his backpack while he starts out with six. His Side Special is Minecart Crash and has him ride a minecart until Toad decides to jump out. While being save from attacks from the sides and below, Toad is extremely vulnerable from attacks from above. And for his Up-Special Toad Rescue, he throws a rope upwards and deals a little bit of damage. The rope then is caught by his teammates Blue Toad and Green Toad IF a platform is above Captain Toad. And for his Final Smash, Toad picks up the Super Pickaxe and chops any competition into pieces! Captain Toad receives a Captain Toadette alternate form. *'Ganon' (The Legend of Zelda): Wait, we already got Ganon? That guy? No, not that guy - THIS guy!! Ganon in his classic boar-like appearance. In this form, he is even more menacing. He uses his traditional trident to cast dark magic and pick up opponents. He is heavy, his blows deal great damage and has little jump ability. For his Neutral Special Dark Strike, Ganon charges forward with his trident and when he hits opponents, he strikes upwards. In the meantime, with his Side Special Flare Bomb, he casts a large ball of fire that shoots forwards. The longer the ball flies, the weaker it gets. His Up Special Windy Blow creates a platform below him that transports him upwards a bit and serves as a platform. And lastly, his Down Special Rising Ground creates two stone walls at the sides of him that keep opponents away. So all that remains is his Final Smash: Triforce - with the combined Triforce, Ganon casts an Age of Darkness with Stalfos rising from ReDeads rising from the grounds, capturing uncareful opponents and take them with them to hell! Ganon receives an Aghanim alternate form. A recolor makes him resemble the Pokemon Emboar. Another alternate form is Yuganon. *'Treecko, Grovyle and Sceptile' (Pokemon): There Pokemon in the same spot? Kinda reminds me of the Pokemon Trainer but these three are a completely different story. The main feature: Evolution! Taking part in battles, just like in the Pokemon games, earns you EXP. Enough EXP and Treecko evolves into Grovyle and later into Sceptile. However, all three have the same moves but their stats vary and you won't be able to evolve back into Treecko. For example, Treecko's recovery is better while Grovyle is the fastest. However, only Treecko and Grovyle share FSs. Their Neutral Special is X-Scissor: Treecko charges and dashes forwards capturing everyone in its path in its spiky embrace. The longer charged, the longer they dash forward. Their Side Special is Absorb. It has them grab forwards and embrace an opponent dealing damage to him while losing damage themselves. In the meantime, their Up Special Leaf Storm creates a tornado of leafs at the tip of their tail. This launches them upwards similar to Rosalina's Up Special. Their Down Special is Leaf Blade. They jump into the air, do a salto and then slash with their tails downwards (similar to Kirby's Up Special). And lastly, Treecko/Grovyle's FS is Petal Blizzard, a move that covers the entire stage in a storm of petals. It deals damage and pushes opponents offstage. In the meantime, Sceptile's FS transforms him into Mega-Sceptile. The Side Special is then Dragon Pulse instead of Absorb. Naturally, Sceptile is better than Grovyle and Treecko but these do have advantages as well. With every evolution, the weight and hitbox grow and the jump ability decreases with Treecko being the best at jumping. Treecko and Grovyle are equally strong while the latter is faster. However, how do you want to keep your Treecko from evolving? Easy: When it's about to evolve, use your shield until it stops glowing. This cancels the evolution and empties the EXP bar. The characters have said EXP bar above their damage counter and when it's full, it evolves, unless it's already a Sceptile in which case the bar doesn't fill up anymore. *'Dr. Wright' (SimCity): Still remember the mayor assistant from SimCity (SNES) and SimCity 64? Well, he does appear as an Assist Trophy in Brawl and SSB4. The good man, like in the original games, uses his baton to show opponents ... the blastlines. A man of ranged attacks, he uses many elements the player could use in the original games like creating train tracks in front of him and crash a train into opponents. This is his Neutral Special Train Pain and the longer it is charged, the longer the train tracks are. His Up Special is called Helicopter and it takes Wright on a flight upwards. While holding onto the machine, Wright can use his baton to attack. His Side Special Takeoff makes a plane appear from his baton that flies higher and higher. And his Down Special Skyscraper makes a skyscraper appear in front of Dr. Wright. It launches opponents into the air. And finally his Final Smash is Monster and makes a gigantic Godzilla-esque monster appear and stomp onto the stage. *'Tanooki-Mario' (Mario): Now this guy is certain to cause some controversy. "OMFG not another Mario clone!" "Tanooki-Mario!? Wasted spot!" Is Tanooki-Mario a weak choice for a character? Perhaps. Is he an odd choice? Yes. Is he another Mario clone? Not really. You see, my favorite Power-up in Mario history is the Super Leaf so I am kinda biased but I am confident that it gives Tanooki-Mario enough abilities not to be just another clone. His Neutral Special is the classic Tanooki Spin. You can even charge it. His Side Special is called Tanooki Sprint which makes Mario dash forward as if he was running for a takeoff back in SMB3. Tanooki Tornado is his Up Special abd honestly, it's quiet similar to the Tanooki Spin only that it gives Tanooki-Mario air time and less of a range. And then his Down Special Tanooki Statue makes Tanooki-Mario jump into the air, transform into a statue and fall to the ground. On the ground, this can be used as a counter, too. And lastly, his Final Smash, Double Cherry makes Tanooki-Mario eat several Double Cherries and now ten versions of him attack the opponents automatically. Tanooki-Mario shares some moves with Mario likes Tilts and Aerials. However, Tanooki-Mario has a little bit of weight, is faster than normal Mario and is a bit weaker. Tanooki-Luigi is an alternate form. *'Red' (Pokemon): Red? The protagonist of the first games? You certainly know the one. Especially since he, or rather his Pokemon, was Playable in Brawl. But this time, Red joins the battle personally. Utilizing both, items he received throughout his journey as well as some of his Pokemon. For starters, his Neutral Special Gotta catch'em all, he throws either a Pokeball, Hyper Ball or Master Ball at his opponent, trapping him inside for a bit. The better the ball, the longer it withstands the opponent's struggle to free himself. Plus, it also deals more damage. However, the better the ball, the more rare it is. However, if you hold down the button longer, the chance of getting better balls increases greatly. Next up is his Side Special Surf. Red calls for Squirtle to help him surf and crash into opponents. Meanwhile his Up Special Fly unleashes Pidgeotto that takes Red for a flight upwards all the while attacking opponents with Peck. Then we have his Down Special Strength that unleashes Charmeleon in front of him. It then uses Strength to create a small ground wave that launches opponents into the air. His Final Smash is called Rivalry and has Blue pop up and challenge Red for a fight. Blue unleashes Rhydon that uses Hyper Beam while Red unleashes Venusaur that uses Solar Beam. And everyone who is caught in the crossfire gets damaged. Venusaur eventually wins and Blue disappears. Red grabs with a Good Rod and uses his bike for a Dash Attack. All protagonists of the main games are represented as alternate forms of Red: *Red/Leaf uses Squirtle, Charmeleon, Venusaur, Pidgeotto, Pikachu and Spearow. *Ethan/Lyra uses Totodile, Quilava, Meganium, Hoothoot, Pikachu and Furret. *Brendan/May uses Marshtomp, Combusken, Sceptile, Tallow, Plusle (Brendan)/Minun (May) and Wingull. *Lucas/Dawn uses Piplup, Monferno, Chelterrar, Staravia, Pachirisu and Kricketune. *Hilbert/Hilda/Nate/Rosa uses Oshawott, Pignite, Serperior, Tranquill, Emolga and Purrloin. *Calem/Serena uses Froakie, Diggersby, Chesnaught, Fletchinder, Dedenne and Fennekin. Every alternate form does have a differing rival who appears during the FS as well. Every of his/her Pokemon use Hyper Beam. *Red/Green - Blue (Rhydon) *Ethan/Lyra - Silver (Crobat) *Brandon/May - Wally (Gardevoir) *Lucas/Dawn - Barry (Staraptor) *Hilbert - Bianca (Musharna) *Hilda - Cheren (Gigalith) *Nate/Rosa - Hugh (Eelektross) *Calem/Serena - Shauna (Goodra) *'Baby Mario' (Yoshi): Owww, isn't he a cutie? Not. At. All. Turn the back to him and he'll attack you. Fighting just seems to be in Mario's DNA. He takes out his hammer for his Neutral Special Poundy-boo, a chargeable move that, when fully charged, can OHKO. His Down Special Power Shriek is really shocking as Baby Mario unleashes his infamous cry to stun opponents and then hit them in the odds. A bubble, like in the Yoshi series when BM falls off of Yoshi's back, forms around Baby Mario for his Up Special Safety Bubble. It takes him upwards or pretty much anywhere but be careful as it only lasts so long and when it pops, it deals a lot of damage. Not to BM but to anyone near him. And then for his Side Special Super Baby Mario, he puts on the Super Cape and rushes into his opponents. Lastly, his Final Smash Star Children calls forth the other Star Children that unleash their powers onto BM's opponents. Baby Mario receives an alternate form for Baby Luigi. *'Lloyd Irving' (Tales of Symphonia): I could not, I could not leave any Tales character who at least had a cameo appearance on a Nintendo system out of this. Anything else would be simple betrayal to the series I call my favorite - by far. So why Lloyd when I consider Symphonia to not be the best in the series (that'd be Xillia/Abyss)? When Symphonia debuted on the GameCube, had a sequel on the Wii (which, to be honest, I consider better than the original). Plus, everyone knows Tales of freaking Symphonia for some reason. So all fanboyism aside, how would Lloyd work? Well, he uses two blades at a time and, of course, some of his Artes are his Specials while his Mystic Arte is his FS. Demon Fang is his Side Special that has Lloyd unleash a blast from his sword that travels across the ground towards the opponent. Sonic Thrust, a now classic move introduced in ToS, is his Neutral Special and it's similar to Marth's/Lucina's Neutral Special. However, Sonic Thrust can't be charged and has bigger knockback. His Up Special Tiger Blade is similar to Marth/Lucina's Up Special but it has less height but Lloyd strikes downwards when falling as well. And then his Down Special is Raging Beast, an upgrade to the Beast move. Performing this move, Lloyd spin slashes opponents closer to him and then knocking them away with the unleashed force in form a lion's head. This move can also be used to pull items closer, similar to Rosalina's Down Special. And lastly, his Final Smash Falcon's Crest: Lloyd fuses his two swords into the Eternal Sword, doing a long reaching slash with it. Everyone who is hit is taken to a special cutscene where Lloyd unleashes the true potential of his and the Eternal Sword onto his enemies. On the Tales of Symphonia stage, one of Lloyd's taunts can activate a sketch where Lloyd discusses the opponent at hand with his team members (including Genis, Raine, Kratos and Colette most of the time, Zelos, Regal, Sheena and Presea may also appear). This is similar to the conversations of Snake in Brawl and Pit in SSBWiiU. *'Sora' (Kingdom Hearts): Tales is by far my favorite videogame franchise. Then, there is Kingdom Hearts (and right behind Pokemon and behind that ... a large gap until the likes of Ratchet, Sly, Bayonetta, Mario, Zelda). But yeah, KH is my second-favorite series. Hence it's almost an impossibility not to include Sora. Anyway, Sora casts Blizzard for his Neutral Special. The longer it's charged, the bigger the ice shard becomes. Then we have Fire for his Side Special - Sora shoots a blast of fire from tip of his keyblade. Aero, Sora's Up Special, engulfes Sora in a small tornado that lowers opponent's attacks by 50%. It also reflects projectiles AND doubles Sora's normal jumping height. And then there is Thunder, his Down Special. Like Pikachu's Down Special of the same name, Sora summons lightning to hit the ground left and right to him. So his Final Smash is left: Final Form - Sora turns into his Final Form and he gains the power of flight. His speed as well as attack power are doubled. So all that's left is fanboyism in form of a TON of recolors and costumes. First of all, Sora receives three alternate forms in form of Roxas, Riku and Xion. Roxas receives a costume for Ven, his Organization XIII cloak and a recolor making him look as if he was possessed by Xehanort. Xion receives a red recolor making her look like Kairi, a white recolor resembling Namine and a Aqua recolor. Riku receives his blindfolded costume, his 3D outfit and a recolor resembling Terra. And now, Sora: KH2 outfit, KH3D outfit, The Grid outfit, Halloween Town outfit, Vanitas outfit, Valor form, Wisdom form, Master form, Timeless River outfit, Atlantica outfit and Christmas outfit. *'Waluigi' (Mario): People want Waluigi in SSB. I want a character representing the different Mario sports spin-offs. So why not combine both things with one? And the result is my version of Waluigi! Waluigi's Neutral Special is Mario Golf, a move where Waluigi charges up his swing and the more charged, the more powerful his swing is and the more knockback is dealt. Mario Tennis is Waluigi's Up Special - he jumps into the air and shoots the ball. Mario Volleyball is Waluigi's Down Special. It's a move that has him jump high into the air and play back a volleyball that hits opponents on its way down. It's important to note that this gives Waluigi more airtime than his actual Up Special. And then we have Mario Dodgeball, Waluigi's Side Special. Waluigi throws a dodgeball at his opponents but when you let go off the control stick before Waluigi throws the ball, Waluigi will trick his opponent and not throw the ball. Waluigi's tilts are all based on Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix while his aerials are all based on Mario Strikers and his Smashs are based on Mario Superstar Baseball. Oh, and his throws are based on Mario Hoops 3-on-3. And last but definitely not least, his Final Smash is Chance Time from Mario Party. It swaps damage and scores with random opponents and Waluigi always manipulates the game so that he ends up on the gaining side of the bill. *'Dark Samus' (Metroid): Dark Samus, while being a more or less clone of Samus Aran, has quite a few features and tweaks that make her different from her rival: Her Neutral Special Phazon Beam, in comparison to the Charge Shot, needs less time to be charged up and is more powerful but can't be held charged up. Her Side Special Phazon Missile is a slower but accelerating version of Samus's Missile. It deals more damage the further it flies, too! However, it can't fly upwards or downwards. Dark Screw Attack, Dark Samus's Up Special, has lower height but is stronger. It also spins longer. DS's Down Special is her Phazon Shield which she raises from the ground around herself launching nearby opponents into the air. This is similar to the way it appeared in SSB4. And finally, her Final Smash is Dark Echoes which creates multiple copies of herself that shoot her infamous Scattershot. In general, Dark Samus is a powerful and slightly slower version of Samus with less jump ability. *'Lana' (Hyrule Warriors): The Sorceress of the Woods joins the battle!! Lana can cast powerful spells but is quite different from other magicians in the game. She combines powerful ranged moves with strong close combat tilts and Smashs and, on top of that, is quite agile. She casts a powerful electric sphere known as Discharge for her Neutral Special. The way the sphere flies can also be bent while charging up the shot. As usual, the longer it's charged, the bigger and stronger the attack is. For her Side Special, the Light Dice, Lana creates a big glass cube and walks on it crashing opponents beneath it. Quite similar, Lana creates a glass wall in the air to walljump on it, gaining some height in the process. This is her Up Special called Light Wall and the wall explodes behind her damaging opponents. Oh, and Lana can deal damage herself while performing this move, too! And lastly, her Down Special Light Barrier summons a glass wall in front of her and moves away from her pushing opponents away in the meantime. This is quite similar to Palutena's default Down Special. Then we have her Final Smash Deku Crash that calls forth the great Deku Tree who blasts opponents offstage similar to Jigglypuff's FS. Lana receives a Witch of Time outfit and a Cia outfit. *'Tatanga': Let's be honest here: Who seriously remembers Tatanga? I knowingly provide no picture nor universe. But I guess you guys are old enough to know him. Anyway, just like in the original game, Tatanga pilots his spaceship in battle, albeit being the smaller version from the second of his two only appearances. A ranged fighter through and through, manage to get close to him and he'll have a rather weaker arsenal for you as a lot of his moves get stronger the further they fly. Like his Side Special Galactic Missile - similar to Dark Samus's Phazon Missile, it accelerates. But Tatanga's missile is cartoonishly big, though. Hence, it has a bigger hitbox and deals more damage. Galactic Bomber is Tatanga's Down Special. It has his spaceship spin around itself while crashing downwards like a bomb. For his Neutral Special Galactic Shot, Tatanga charges his signature blaster and the more charged, the bigger and stronger the shot is. Oh, and not to forget, the shot splits into three equally big and damaging blasts upon being shot. And then we have Galacting Portal, his Up Special, that has Tatanga teleport upwards, sidewards or downwards depending on the way you press the control stick. And finally, his Final Smash Galactic Army has Tatanga summon his Chicken Army that attack their master's opponents with their beaks. Oh, and, of course, Tatanga flies along the ground like Bowser jr.. He even has an unique dying animation: When thrown offstage, Tatanga jumps out of his Spaceship only for him to fall down either way. *'Phantom Zelda' (The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks): This one needs some explanation. This character is a combination of a totally OP Phantom and the underpowered Spirit Zelda that can't do shit all. Usually, you control the Phantom with its long reach, strength, launch power, for its size fast movement and lackluster jump ability. However, let it take too much damage and Zelda gets cast out of the armor. While the player controls Spirit Zelda now, the Phantom runs rampage and can even damage her! None of the KOs the free Phantom does count as a point for the player and Spirit Zelda, while being agile and fast and having a good jumping ability, the only thing she can do outside the Phantom is try to re-possess it. However, direct attacks can't hurt Spirit Zelda, only projectiles, stage hazards and items can. All she can do is use her Neutral Special Possess while being near the Phantom. Press it quickly multiple times and Spirit Zelda re-enters it. She can also leave the Phantom willingly by using this (this only needs one button press), for example while falling offstage in order to get back onstage safely. Should the Phantom ever be knocked offstage, it'll respawn a few seconds later with Spirit Zelda re-possessing it right away. To be continued ... *'Midna & Wolf-Link' (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess): Another unique duo. Deep down, their concept is pretty similar to Phantom Zelda's now that I think about it. However, there are key differences. One of which is Midna's usefullness in comparison to Spirit Zelda. Plus, when Midna seperates from Wolf-Link, he'll disappear. So while Wolf-Link has the offensive more action-based role, Midna, in return, is rather the trickster and passive character. And this is the most noticable in their movesets. So let's start with Wolf-Link: Their common Neutral Special is Twili Change and is used to seperate or bond the two. His Side Special Dolphin Jump has him leap forward and make his opponent fall to the ground. While this only deals little damage, this can be followed up by some of his more damaging moves. Midna then assists him in his Up Special Teleport which is similar in function to Zelda's Up B but has a longer starting lag. Dig is WL's Down Special that has him dig himself into the ground (as a little nod, Midna will be disgusted by this and teleports away until WL arises from the ground) and pops up behind the closest opponents back scratching them from behind. And now let's go on with Midna's special moves: Twili Trap is her Side Special: Midna creates a portal in front and above her. Forward attacking opponents are sent falling into her and getting punches by her hair fist. Upwards attacking opponents are sent stumbling in front of her, again, into her fist. Twili Portal is the same as WL's Up B only that it lacks said starting lag. Then we have Twili Shield, her Down Special, that creates a Portal in front of her and in her back. Sidewards attacking opponents are sent right through her. And lastly, we have the duo's Final Smash Fused Shadow: Midna becomes a spider-like creature that is as big as the stage. She attacks with her arms and legs launching opponents into the air. Everyone above 100% that is touching her main body is KOed, so she's a wandering Danger Zone. While Wolf-Link is a fast runner, he is more ground-bound and less of a jumper, Midna is more of an aerial fighter with a good jumping height. *'Mega Man X': Another Mega Man!? That'd certainly be a clone, right? Well, not really. While I admittedly only got him in so Mega Man Volnutt, Mega Man.EXE and Mega Man Star Force can be alternate forms of his, he has a lot of weaponry unique to him that makes him completely not be a clone at all. Like classic Mega Man, X, too, uses his X Buster to shoot when tapping the A button. Compared to his predecessor, X is slightly faster, has a better aerial movement and more range while having a larger hitbox. to be continued... *'Bayonetta': Before you all start commenting, let me tell you that Bayonetta doesn't get naked in this iteration! There, I made here more fitting. And now, let's get on with it: As her Specials, Bayonetta utilizes her Wicked Weave techniques. Wicked Punch is her Neutral Special and like all of her Specials, it can be charged. It has Bayonetta charge up a punch from Madama Butterfly's fist. Her Side Special is called Wicked Kick: Bayonetta charges a kick from Madama Butterfly's foot. Then there's Wicked Butterfly, her Up Special, that has her launch into the air and hover around for a bit. Next up is Wicked Stomp, her Down Special. This has Bayonetta charge a stomp from Madama Butterfly's Foot. Opponents nearby get launches high into the air. Then her Final Smash Umbran Climax summons Gomorrah that tries to eat up Bayonetta's opponents. A Quick Time Event occurs and the better the outcome, the more damage the attack dealt. Bayonetta has a good jumping ability combined with many diversed moves and agile movement. However, she lacks weight and can be launched into the air quite easily. **Jeanne and Rosa appear as alternate forms of her. more is soon to come... OTHER SSB5 IDEAS: *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Stage Ideas!' *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Veteran Ideas!' *'User blog:Golden8King/Other SSB5 Ideas!' *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Item Ideas!' *'User blog:Golden8King/SSB5 Tales of Symphonia Skit Ideas!' Category:Blog posts